


A Not So Nippy Situation

by CaptainCosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, NSFW, Vore, ish, just in case, overall this is Terrible, though they're mentioned only once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCosmos/pseuds/CaptainCosmos
Summary: Does it need any saying from the literal sin itself?Alternative summary: Caleb got the itch in his nips, and Conrad used his method as a revenge as for all of the shits the fucker, Caleb is, had done to him.





	A Not So Nippy Situation

Caleb simply wanted to have a peaceful day when he wouldn't be judged on by any of his friends over what he was doing to himself with the following problem he had to handle for his own sake, or else Hell will run loose upon himself.

But alas, today he wasn’t having what he most desired.

**“Uh, care to explain why...”**

His friend and coworker, Conrad, was standing at an entrance that would lead to the bathroom, shoulder against the doorway with arms crossed on chest, and eyebrows raised, the businessman was staring at Caleb before him while the Sagittarian was frozen in his position, akin to a marble statue.

Though the similarity was not wrong in the end when the sight of Caleb was  _something_ , alright; his face was deeply flushed, he was carrying what could have been few pink, small wrap pieces in his hand, and the most prominent point of them all from Caleb was... Well, he’s shirtless, to put it bluntly.

How Conrad got himself into this situation was your everyday thing a person would enter the bathroom and forgot to knock, as someone else who was in there forgot to fully close the door and lock it afterward.

However, the consequence of it was not what he ever expected.

Especially, after his voice eventually trailed off to complete silence once his gaze flickered over to what grasped his attention the most other than Caleb being half naked, which was a two pair of Kirby merchandise bandaids, used in an x cross style, covering his nipples.

A dead second later, Conrad lost himself and drowned the room in his laughers.

Muscles tensed from the power of embarrassment, the Korean-Irish couldn't bring himself to speak, or anything, but only cast a heated glare in the other’s direction, straight towards his face, as if it would delete his memory of stumbling across to this and get him teleported to his room or whatever.

 **(**  Oh, did he hoped within a desperate prayer, but God wasn't helping him now.  **)**

What felt like it had been a minute since Conrad was practically dying on the floor, surprising that he didn't actually die yet from the whole guffawing shenanigans, the tremendous lines of it had ceased at last, and the brown-haired man brought himself back to his feet, a light grin was shown on his feature, a very out of character thing he was portraying  **(**  and truth be told, it  _frightened_  Caleb  **)**.

 **"Okay, okay, take me back to day one with this, Caleb, just, _why?_ ”** questioned Conrad, taking it a little too enthusiastically by his tone close to high pitched, hard brown eyes filled with tiny speckles of curiosity across, resembling a child’s.

Caleb huffed and rolled his eyes. Part of him refused to tell him his reason, with the rest, were chanting at him to just do it because he knew of a possibility that Conrad was going to find out at some point anyway. Therefore he gave up his silent treatment and looking away from Conrad, he muttered,  **"I got them sensitive nipples...”**

It was true. There were certain types of materials he would wear that would either tickle his nipples and render him into squirming and making weird noises, or being attacked with urges to scratch them because of the materials were forming the bad itches.

Caleb swore he caught a glimpse of interest in Conrad’s eyes at his response. He was uncertain what was there to be so, but seeing his eyes narrowed afterward, something was telling him he didn't believe it.

**“Can't you use some sort of an ointment for it? Like coconut oil?”**

The next inquiry was the worse one to get, but again, with the average chance the Spy would discover it himself, Caleb casually tossed his reply in with a scoff.  **“Bandaids are _way_  more fucking badass than those creams.”**

Conrad hummed in an understanding manner. **“Is that why you wanted to come to my house in the first place other than just to ‘hang out’ — to tell me that you have a bandaid fetish? A _Kirby_  bandaid in particular, if I may add.** **”**

Caleb went bug-eyed at him and let out a noise that sounded somewhere between a cat dying and a tire deflating,  **“No, wh— _Conrad_ , you piece of  _SHIT_ , shut your FUCKING  _mouth!!_ ”** he yelled, almost did he choke on his words at the end of his sudden bullet.

Allow him to take his words back at Conrad’s previous question, now  _that_ was the worse _,_ and hearing it made him want to  _die_.

Although it was a casual dodge Conrad had done as he said,  **“What?”**

The Star God’s eye twitched at how his voice was heavily coated in sweet innocence, enough it would give him toothaches when his teeth were clenching against each other, annoyance leaking deep in between them to his words.  **“I swear to great Saturn above I will kill you if you continue to pull that shit on me.”**

 **“Mhm, choke me, Daddy.”**  smirked Conrad.

**“ _CAN YOU FUCKING NOT!??!?!?_ ”**

One hour later after Caleb arrived in his friend’s house, and already, madness was running wild in the air.

This was going to be a  _long_  day.

* * *

 

**Bonus 1:**

The duo was playing a Kirby game, speaking of which, at Conrad’s room after the incident with Conrad offering Caleb to play a video game, words dulled and nothing about it was much attention luring, exactly in a way the tall Mortal was acting like whatever happened prior to the offer didn't exist at all. The offer took a large spin in the Star’s head over how could Conrad be so lewd but so  _casual_  at the same time towards the discovery.

Caleb couldn't look at him without wondering what was going on in that dumb mind of his. The fact he was having fun torturing him, even the burning sensations within his cheeks made him damn certain of it, was frustrating as Hell, but how the cryptic Spy was proficient on his words in silver tongue and knew where to bite on the real golds always manage to push him on edge and prevent him from ending it.

Eventually, after a moment of heated silence in between them, Conrad was the one who broke it.

Of fucking course.

**“If Kirby swallows those little guys to gain powers from them, wouldn't it be technically vore?”**

Caleb shouldn't have been because it was  _Conrad_ , but  _God_ , was he  _mystified_.

**“CONRAD, _NO.”_**

* * *

 

 **Bonus 2** :

Caleb was finally getting a ride to his home in Conrad’s car a couple hours later. He had been expecting the piece of shit besides him who was taking on the wheel to speak relating anything sexual, which he could honestly care less about it anymore.

Every each uttered sentences from the Spy’s mouth made his soul want to descent from his vessel, and he felt like he would throw himself out of the car and allow his body to roll on the road if it continued just one more time.

They were almost at their destination though, and Conrad having nothing to say honestly surprised him, but he liked it that way and would prefer not to have that change until they had arrived and was out of his sight.

Caleb’s phone on his lap buzzed as it lit up, revealing a text from Nick.

 **Nick** : hey Caleb, I heard you got yourself into a not so nippy situation ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

...

 **Caleb** : bye dick, keep texting, and I will fucking steal your sonic plush ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
